1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resistance welding devices, and more particularly to a two-component electrode device having an improved cooling configuration.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Two-component electrode welding devices are used in various industrial applications, including automotive assembly. These devices typically include a conductive shank removably connected to a welding gun, and a conductive welding cap removably connected to the distal end of the shank. As is well known in the art, these devices function to transmit electric currents through adjacently placed subject members, so that the resistance of the subject members generates sufficient heat energy to produce a spot weld therebetween. The proximity of the welding cap to the source of heat results in the transfer of significant amounts of heat energy to the cap. This resultant heat absorption and excess cap temperatures causes premature deformation and failure. Another resultant from the over-heating of caps is the tendency of the cap to “pick-up” material from, or stick to, the subject members. This tendency further causes the cap to change its configuration and reduces its efficiency. Yet another concern associated with over heated welding caps is the generation of reduced weld nugget diameters and joint tensile strengths.
Conventional cooling systems have been developed to counteract these concerns by increasing the rate of heat energy loss of the cap and, thereby, retarding or reducing the maximum achievable temperature. One type of conventional system typically includes a coolant source, and a nozzle tube that is coaxially aligned with a distribution manifold within the shank. The tube is maintained in a fixed position relative to the electrode, so that the outlet of the tube is spaced from the cap. The source and tube are cooperatively configured to direct a quantity of coolant towards the underside of the cap. The efficiency of the system is partly based on the distance between the cap and outlet. Where this distance is not properly set, inefficiency concerns arise and, at worst, the cooling system is rendered ineffective. To cure improper distancing or placement, the system must be dismantled from the welding device and repositioned, which results in an inconvenience to the worker and costly down time to the entire process.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved cooling system that more efficiently reduces the temperature of a heated welding device by facilitating the proper placement and repositioning of the nozzle tube.